


Don't Try It

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Mustafar (Star Wars), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: "Don't try it, Anakin"How many times had he warned the boy? How many times had he been disregarded? He could only hope that wouldn't be the case this time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Don't Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Here's my second fanfic. Since I'm still starting out, I don't really have that much inspiration yet, so if you have any suggestions, just let me know. 
> 
> Thanks!

"Don't try it, Anakin," the newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi warned. His nine-year old apprentice was balancing on top of a training beam. Obi-Wan could see him preparing to jump to the next beam up, which was a good six feet above his head. 

Anakin pouted. "Aww, come on, Master. I can do it. All the other padawans can."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I mean it. Don't . . . " Too late. The boy had already leapt, arms stretched out, face screwed in concentration as he called on the force to aid his jump. 

Twenty minutes later, the knight watched as the Healers set the child's arm in a cast and stitched up the gash across the back of his head. Sighing, he shook his head. "I did warn you, padawan."

Anakin just glared sullenly at him.

* * *

"Don't try it, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. His twelve-year old padawan was attempting to sneak into the room Master Yoda was meditating in to prank him by dousing cold water over his head. 

Anakin smirked. "You worry too much. I've been practicing my mental shielding. It's gonna be hilarious! "

"Anakin . . ." The pre-teen had already slipped down the hall and into the room. 

Five minutes later, Obi-Wan heard a sharp whack, and his padawan came limping out of the room, soaked. He rolled up his pant leg to reveal a large bruise on his shin. "Stupid green troll," he grumbled.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I told you not to."

* * *

"Don't try it, Anakin," Obi-Wan smirked. His fifteen-year old apprentice had a small, bright purple pepper in his hand. 

"Why not? It's just one pepper. I can handle it. "

"Anakin, shakkla peppers are _extremely_ hot."

"So?"

"So you shouldn't eat them straight up like this."

"I'll be fine."

"Anakin, you're going to regr- " The teenager had already popped the pepper into his mouth.

Five minutes later, Obi-Wan saw his bright red padawan frantically looking for water. Finding none near him, he resorted to plunging his entire head in the pool. Obi-Wan facepalmed. "I told you it was a bad idea."

Anakin pulled his dripping wet head up and scowled.

* * *

"Don't try it, Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned his eighteen-year old padawan, who was currently kneeling in a back alley, trying to pet a filthy animal.

The young man looked up at him. "Master, chill. It's just an akk pup. How dangerous could it be? "

"Anakin, it's a stray. It could have rabies or some other disease. Besides, it doesn't look friendly. "

"Trust me, it's fine. "

Obi-Wan sighed in exasparation. "Anakin, it doesn't want us near it. Back off before - " Anakin had already reached out to pet the animal.

A minute later, Obi-Wan watched as he jumped back, uttering the foulest curse words Huttese had to offer. Blood trickled out of a bite mark on his hand. Obi-Wan groaned. "Come on. Let's get you to the medbay."

"Blasted akk," Anakin seethed.

"I did tell you to keep your distance. "

* * *

"Don't try it, Anakin," Obi-Wan begged. How often had he said that simple phrase? How often had the boy disregarded him? 

Darth Vader glared up at him, with eyes burning with a hatred Obi-Wan had never seen. "Please," Obi-Wan prayed silently. "Please let him listen this time. Even if it's just this one time, please let him see reason." He didn't. 

Seconds later the young Sith had jumped for him, and Obi-Wan had sliced three of his limbs off. As he watched the man he had called brother burn in the fires of Mustafar, Obi-Wan thought back on all the times Anakin had refused to heed his warnings. This would be the last. Anakin Skywalker was dead, and with him, a piece of Obi-Wan died too. Walking away from those fiery shores, the Jedi knew he would never be the same. 


End file.
